Forum:Hire hunters in offline guild hall
Please tell me if this is a stupid idea, but I think in the offline guild hall you could be able to hire hunters to accopany you on a hunt instead of real people in the online. You would have to pay just money (no items ect) to hire cause lets face it money isn't really a major factor in the monster hunter series. The hired hunters would hunt with you on just one quest, they would be already equiped with armor and weapons like doing training quests, though if you had the same class of weapon you could replace it with one of your own providing it had the same rarity also. You would have to pay from 1000-250,000 for the very best hunters. I play MHFU and I dont know much about the newer games so if this dosn't apply to you or dont understand please dont post. Now i understand capcom would probabay reject this due to the fact that people who have MH ask their freinds to buy it to so they can co-op play and therefore capcom makes more money. Mcgeem THIS ALREADY EXISTS! should i repeat this again? THIS ALREADY EXISTS in the MHFO, the hired hunter called Rasta... The A.I. of Rastas is really stupid. You can equip the Rasta with any weapons and armors you like. Since it's MHFO exclusive feature, so this won't exists in the next game like MH4 or MHP4 - AWc Nice concept, but I thought that's what you did with Felyne Comrades... then again, I've only played Tri, where they weren't used.Cobalt32 22:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Tri had only ChaCha, but then again, it's just about as powerful as the cats, which dish out maximum of 10 dmg. They're basically useless except for monster bait and gathering quests. Hunters deal far more damage, but the A.I.'s gonna be a bitch. Chinese Stickman 23:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) @Stickman: Good point. I guess having a Shakalaka help you for free would make more sense because then he has an excuse for being absolutely stupid.Cobalt32 00:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 You're right. I'd rather have an actual, poisoned cleaver-hacking, devilish screaming Shakalaka than ChaCha. -Stickman Or mabey instead of having compleatly new hunters (or shakalaka) the game degisners make, when you hunt with a friend the game saves your friends hunter and equipment, observes their battle stratagy and uses that as the AI.Though that may work or compleatly backfire if not done right. And Cobalt your right that is what you do with felyne comrads though I dont use them cause impact/slash comrads dont do enough dmg to be any help and bombers... oh I hate it when you are about to got a charged hit on a monster a BAM a bloody bomb flys out, explodes and you go flying away. mcgeem @Stickman: That's not how Cha-Cha works, but you can give him a "poison attack" skill... your version still sounds cooler.Cobalt32 15:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 i don't think this idea is stupid,i think this idea is great.Indonesian339 The A.I. isn't the issue, alot of games have A.I. that plays better then most people can. This idea sort of reminds of diablos 2 hire mercs. Maybe if you have more control over the cats, like, you can select and change as you need strategy commands. This way, they are as smart as you want them to be, so bomber cat doesn't bomb you when you want to hit it, or you can have it focus on a head or tail or whatever you want it too. You can even have more control as your cats level up , learning new ways to fight, making a fuller rounder A.I. Dayion @Dayion: nice thought, but the idea here is NPC Hunters, not cats.Cobalt32 18:32, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 @Dayion: Look up my idea on Comrade commands if you're interested. -Stickman Oh, hey, there are real hunter companion in Mhfo, its called the rasta. The ai is worse than Felyne Comrade's ai, but atleast its capable of taking more damage and are able to deal higher damage than ChaCha & FC. wheres a youtube link to NO!Parodys when you need themWyvren s 21:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC)